


What A Great Day To Be Gay

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Coming Out, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Dan reflects on coming out in the early morning the day after





	What A Great Day To Be Gay

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @huphilpuffs for beta reading this for me!  
>   
> I started this originally for the pride ficfest but didn't finish it in time.

Something instinctual in Dan nudged him awake, certain it was daytime. A heaviness weighed on his chest as he slowly blinked the sleep away in their dimly lit bedroom.

He glanced down. For once it wasn’t the existential dread or the dark dull feeling of nothingness on a bad brain day, but instead Phil sprawled on top of him, snoring softly. Dan huffed a laugh into Phil’s mess of a quiff that was sticking out in every angle. 

The light pouring through the cracks of the curtain was minimal, telling Dan it was still early and the rest of the world was more than likely as dead to the world as Phil was. 

It came to no surprise to Dan that Phil was so exhausted. He wasn’t sure how he was so awake himself. The night before was spent pouring over tweets and texts and crying happily and messily in each other’s arms. 

They were out.

Dan had bared his soul and heart to the world, even the parts he’d never said aloud before and they for the most part welcomed him with open arms. They were bombarded with support and love and after awhile it became too overwhelming in the best way and Dan had shut his phone off. 

Everyone knew now– about Phil too. Wonderful, non ironically amazing Phil, who had shown  _ so _ much trust in Dan.

He gave Dan the power and go ahead for maybe not the whole story but the big ending and summary of it in so little words. 

They knew they’d get question after question about their relationship and planned to just take it as it came. 

Dan ran his fingers lightly down Phil’s bare speckled back and revelled in the content and happy hum Phil provided, still totally gone from this world. 

Dan reluctantly decided to let Phil sleep and instead grabbed his phone from the bedside table, careful not to jostle him awake. 

He powered it on while chewing at his bottom lip. He was still scared, as much as he’d try to deny it to anybody that asked. It was terrifying sharing so much of himself in such a personal way after stowing it away for so long. 

His phone quickly lit up with notification after notification and his head swam as he tried to find a place to start. He moved his thumb to click on the little blue bird of opinions and squeals, knowing that’s where most of it was all waiting for him, when he realized he had a missed text message from his mother. 

His heart raced and he threw his phone down to his side. 

Yes, she knew and was lovely enough about it, but he didn’t think she’d watch the video. He really only expected a stern text from his grandmother for being rude. 

He lifted his phone back up to see three from his mum and one from both his grandma and his brother. 

“You’re not making a very good pillow. Why are you breathing so hard?” Phil’s muffled groan came from somewhere around Dan’s chest.

“My mum texted.” He meant to say it nonchalantly and casually but it came out in a choked whisper that was full of nerves. 

Phil picked his head up and blinked at Dan. He pulled himself up and laid on his shoulder instead.

“What did she say?” 

Dan shrugged causing Phil’s head to loll around. “Didn’t read it yet.”

Phil thumbed at the skin over Dan’s heart and kissed his shoulder.

Dan opened the text and felt tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

**_“That video was bloody brilliant, you. Please come visit soon and bring Phil along. Proud.”_ **

Dan ignored Phil searching his face and rubbing gently at his wrist to keep from breaking down completely as he eagerly replied to his mum, blinking furiously as he tried to keep the screen from being so blurry. 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been down by Reading,” Phil said softly.

Dan froze. “Is it okay I agreed? I should have asked. I ju–”

“ _ Dan _ it’s fine. It’s good,” he squeezed. 

Dan let out a breath and tried to quell the tears and distract himself with more scrolling only to have Phil stop him.

“Wait that was an email from the BBC. Go back up. There, look!”

Dan opened it and skimmed the email, heart leaping to his throat once again. 

“They want to do an interview next week. This is all real then isn’t it?”

Phil laughed and nodded. “Mad as it is, yeah.” 

Dan turned to look at Phil but was met with lips on his own, smiling and loving and just  _ so _ happy. 

"I'm so proud of you. That video was perfect," Phil whispered with shiny eyes when they parted. 

“Stop it.” Dan pushed Phil away with a grin. “I’m actually keeping it together for the most part this morning.” 

Phil smiled wickedly and tackled Dan back down to the sheets. 

He nipped at Dan’s shoulder playfully and gazed up and Dan, eyes dark and expression hungry. His hand trailed down Dan’s body, tweaking his nipples as the travelled to where Dan really wanted it.

“I should show you how proud I am of you,” he suggested with a quirked eyebrow. 

Dan said nothing as he dove to connect their mouths again, sloppy and impatient this time. 

“I think I need to prove it. Just so you’re definitely aware of the–” he pulled Dan’s pants down to his knees, “degree of pride it is.” He glanced back up with shiny eyes despite lust lacing his voice. “I don’t know if I can ever really express just how much that is… well, not with  _ words _ anyway.” He kissed a line down Dan’s collar, down his navel and finally one last kiss to the head of Dan’s cock. 

He paused and smirked up at Dan before he ducked down and took all of Dan in his mouth at once. Dan’s hands flew from Phil’s hair to the duvet bunched around them, unsure on what to clutch for support. 

Phil’s mouth was wet, tight and hot in all of the perfect ways. Dan was having trouble catching his breath with each bob forward of Phil’s head. 

A twist of his hand along with an extra special move with his mouth that Dan couldn’t remember seeing before drew a low inhumane moan from somewhere deep in Dan. 

His face flushed pink at the odd noise that wasn’t at all sexy and much more like their dying whale noise from overeating. He rolled his eyes at himself and tried not to laugh at himself. 

He felt Phil’s lips pull into a smile, and knew they were thinking the same thing. 

For some reason that egged Dan on more than any of the moves and manuver’s Phil was showcasing and before he knew it he was pulling Phil as close to his body as he could, fingers knotted in his hair and finishing on his devilish tongue. 

Phil popped off and crawled up to kiss Dan between the eyes in a way that was inappropriately tender before collapsing on Dan’s chest like he was when they woke up. 

One glance down showed Dan that Phil had been just as affected as Dan and that he would have to raincheck repaying the favor this time.

“Love you so much.” Phil said sluggishly. Dan found the thrumming inside of him had been sated and was now quiet and at peace. 

His limbs felt impossibly heavy as he moved his arm to throw over Phil’s back and hold him as close as he could and he fought to try to keep his eyes open. Soft quiet breaths peppered with snores made it a losing battle and before he knew it Dan was nodding off again.

The next time they woke up it was to their obnoxious doorbell ringing. 

Phil threw the blankets off of his lap where he was sitting propped up next to him. He must have woken up before Dan. A glance at his phone told Dan they actually slept in quite late. 

He stretched and threw some clothes on before heading down to the lounge. 

“Are you ready?” Phil laughed.

Dan walked in to see huge golden balloons in the shape of “ _ yaas _ ” and cackled in delighted laughter. 

He knew exactly who it was from without looking at the card and made a mental note to text her a thank you and invite her over soon.

“Pose with them!” Phil pulled them over and took Dan’s phone out of his hand before he could argue. 

Dan shrugged and bent at the knees behind the letters and smiled through one of the gaps.

“You look happy,” Phil said once it was taken. Dan gave up on trying to stop the sentimental softness and sincerity that was oozing from Phil today. 

Dan grabbed his phone from him and looked for himself what Phil could see, what others would see as well. He supposed he could. There was a lightness to him today that made him feel free. 

“I am.” 

He closed out of pictures and hesitated over Instagram. He’d post the picture eventually but the words from his video rang loud in his head in their lounge, in their life they built together as partners and  _ companions _ , as  _ out _ men. 

He opened Twitter and typed quickly before sending it and throwing his phone to the sofa without second guessing. 

Phil looked at the notification and beamed over at Dan. 

“It really is, isn’t it?” 

“Do you still need to prove how proud you are?” Dan asked. “Because I could really go for some breakfast or maybe round two.”

Phil threw his head back and laughed loudly. 

“Round two and takeaway?” 

“I love you.” Dan laughed. 

His face ached from smiling. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can reblog it on tumblr  here if you'd like!


End file.
